


Thunder

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 27. Thunder: a loud, rolling noise produced by the expansion of air heated by lightning.





	Thunder

Hux did _not_ hesitate and fighting wasn’t a possibility anymore. They had to evacuate before the First Order advanced further.

 

_“Solo! Solo, what are you doing? We need to leave, now!”_

 

Finn’s voice comes through his X-Wing's radio, but he’s ignoring them because he knows where Hux is hiding among the massive ships, and it would be _easy_ to end it all. He wouldn’t survive, but he’d atone for his sins, wouldn’t he?

 

 _“Ben_.”

 

It’s Rey now.

 

“ _Don’t you dare, idiot. I need you.”_

 

Like thunder splitting the sky in half, Ben Solo changes his destiny, for her, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
